


Restricted Section Punishment

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Lube, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, restricted section, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Caught in the Restricted Section after hours by newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger must receive her punishment in the Restricted Section





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Restricted Section Punishment - - - Rating M  
> Summary Caught in the Restricted Section after hours by newly appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger must receive her punishment in the Restricted Section  
> Pairings Fleur/Hermione, Harry/Hermione  
> Warnings Contains some femslash. Voldemort never existed…
> 
> I kind of admit that I was a trifle drunk when I came up with the concept…

_**Restricted Section, The Library, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**15t**_ _ **h** _ _**September 1996** _

Hermione knew the risk that she was taking, having borrowed an heirloom that belonged to her boyfriend, Harry Potter, the Cloak of Invisibility, but she wanted to find something out and she knew that the only place she could find out what she wanted was in the Restricted Section.

She knew that when she went up to her boyfriend's dormitory that she would have to face the music for her crime, the spanking that she would get from him, all because she took his cloak that his father had given him to cause mischief during his time within Hogwarts. Taking off the cloak, she headed around the corner towards the boundary that marked the restricted section of the world-famous Hogwarts Library.

As she approached the shelf that she wanted, she saw the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and former Beauxbatons TriWizard Champion, Fleur Delacour, standing right by the shelf that she wanted. Frowning at the professor, she knew that she had been caught out of bounds past the curfew that Sixth Years like herself had, and she knew then that she was screwed.

"Good evening Miss Granger" Professor Delacour said, smiling as she watched the bushy haired teen's facial expressions. "It is 1am and you know what that means?"

"I…I just wanted to look for something in a book Professor." Hermione replied, biting her lip as she saw the blonde professor walk closely towards her. "Are…are you going to give me detention?"

"No Miss Granger. I believe in a more…practical approach." Professor Delacour said, fingering her wand. "Now I want you to bend over for your punishment."

As Hermione followed her Professors instructions, she felt a breeze where her short skirt, one that she had obtained when she had been shopping in the Muggle World over the Summer holidays to tease her boyfriend during classes, had ridden up her legs, showing that she was not wearing any underwear.

Fleur gasped, noting the lack of underwear, and waved her wand at a nearby book, transfiguring it into an anal plug. She then cast a lubricating charm on the younger girl's arse, allowing for the anal plug to fit in easily.

When she placed the anal plug into its correct position, Fleur frowned as she realised that it had fit too easily, and instantly realised what had happened. ' _Mr Potter must have been thorough when he deflowered Miss Granger. Even her arse has been given a good going over. Looks like a sticking charm is required!'_

It was then that Fleur conjured a paddle and wacked the arse of the teen that she had at her mercy with it, hearing her squeal at the joy of being punished. After a few hits, she transfigured the paddle into a strap-on and, stripping her clothes off, placed the strap-on and added a dildo to it, to allow the Professor some pleasure for herself.

As Fleur started turning Hermione over, making it so she would lay on the desk, she heard a bang of someone falling onto a pile of books, a Disillusion Charm deactivating, revealing one Harry Potter, who was masturbating at the scene in front of him.

"Well, well, well. That is some interesting Restricted Section punishment." Harry said, smiling at the sight in front of him. He certainly enjoyed watching Fleur punish his girlfriend...and he certainly enjoyed returning the favour to the Professor.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there. The Official Twitter hashtag for this story is # RestrictedSectionPunishment  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot - - - Status Complete - - - Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online - - - Story ID 166 - - - Publish Date 06/01/2017


End file.
